Winter Kisses
by TwoFacedPierrot
Summary: Kuroko passed out in the middle of training due to fever. When he wakes up to find himself in Kagami's apartment, things begin to happen.


**I think.. my brain died =u=ll**

**I NEVER KNEW SMUT WAS SO GOSHDARN HARD TO WRITE FASDFASD**

**yes, its my first time writing a M-rated fic . please PLEASE go easy on meh ;;w;;**

**I realized I have a forehead fetish lol /shot**

**I just love this pairing so much ;w; THEY'RE SO KYUTE GAHH**

**anyway, I'll be on a hiatus-ish status again after this OTL since I'm going back to school and all**

**Warnings: Lots of crap in the beginning. Lack of details. Over-usage of the same words. OOC-ishness**

**Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me. Excuse my mistakes! Thank you in advance for reading ;w; **

* * *

"Seirin FIGHT!"

An echo of energetic voices followed the yell of Hyuuga Junpei, Seirin's basketball team captain, as they jogged in a line under the freezing weather. Aida Riko, the coach, had insisted for them to do so despite the circumstances with the excuse of strengthening their resistance - or something like that.

Kuroko Tetsuya struggled to keep up with his team as he lagged behind like he always did. He hadn't much stamina to begin with, and running under such extreme weathers did not make things better. He found it harder and harder to breathe with every step he took.

Kuroko slowed down enough to be practically walking and gasped for the air his lungs were screaming for, watching his teammates drift further ahead. A cough escaped his lips after several gulps of dry cold air. Then another. And another.

And soon he was unable to stop coughing. The intakes of cold air only irritated his dry throat more. The violent hacks made him feel lightheaded, as the flow of oxygen supplied to his head was interrupted every half a second. Kuroko staggered towards and nearby wall and leaned against it, using it to support himself. He found it hard to focus his vision, but he could make out a single figure breaking away from the group running ahead and trudging towards his direction.

Eventually giving up, Kuroko closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, thinking that maybe going for basketball training after waking up with a temperature of 39 degrees was a bad idea after all.

**xXx**

"Hush! You'll wake him up!"

"Hey look I found a penny!"

"Why the heck are we in my house anyway?"

"Because its closest to our school now _shut up_! You'll wake Kuroko-kun!"

Kuroko could hear the voices of his teammates and coach be he could even open his eyes. So much for not waking him.

His eyelids felt like lead, but Kuroko managed to part them, feeling a piece of moist cloth placed on his forehead. He waited until his blurry eyesight took focus before he made himself study his surroundings. His teammates were all around him, some running around, some sitting quietly in a group in a corner.

They were in Kagami's apartment.

_Okaay…_ Kuroko thought to himself before gazing straight ahead. Kagami and Riko were arguing above him, both in a failing attempt to keep their voices low.

Kuroko lay there, not at all inclined to move for his limbs felt as heavy as his eyelids.

It took about 5 minutes, but Riko suddenly felt a cold chill down her spine, and she was sure it wasn't caused by the weather. She looked around, getting the eerie feeling of being watched.

_Strange.. There's no one looking this way.._

And then she looked down, and saw a pair of pale blue eyes staring back at her.

"Eep-" She let out an involuntary yelp. "Kuroko-kun? How long were you awake?"

Kuroko, with his almost never changing deadpanned expression, blinked at her several times before finally replying with "Quite some time ago."

"Then why didn't you tell us earlier you idiot!" Riko half yelled before - a little unnecessarily - hitting him with the nearest object she could grab, which, fortunately (or not) at the moment was a pillow.

"Umm.. Riko..?" Kiyoshi spoke up carefully from one corner of the room. "You're gonna kill him if you keep doing that.."

Riko did not even realize that she was suffocating the quite boy with the pillow until he mentioned it.

"I'm so sorry!" She quickly lifted the thing away from Kuroko, annoyance rapidly replaced with worry. His face was flushed with fever, and he could barely keep his eyes open. The excitement had made his condition worsen. Again.

"His temperature rose.." Riko muttered, feeling his forehead after tossing the pillow somewhere - probably at one unfortunate teen's face. "Kagami!" she barked. "Get us a basin of clean cool water. And step on it!"

The young coach watched as the redhead disappeared into the back of his apartment room, muttering something. She then turned back to the sick boy and proceeded to help him adjust his posture to ease his heavy breathing.

"Hey Kuroko-kun?" she said, her usual outspoken personality gone. "I'm really sorry for making you run in the cold with the rest of the guys and hitting you with a pillow."

She wasn't expecting much, but Kuroko managed a weak smile. "It's alright, coach. It's my own fault for coming despite knowing I have a fever."

_He woke up with a freaking fever and he still went for training?_ Riko sighed exasperatedly. _What am I going to do with these boys.._

Kagami reappeared from wherever he went and placed the basin of water near Riko's feet. "Anything else?" he asked, almost wearily - as if doing the coach a favor was even more exhausting that running around a basketball court.

"Is Mitobe-kun done with the porridge?" Riko asked, soaking a piece of cloth before placing it on Kuroko's forehead.

As if on cue, a tall teen with thick eyebrows emerged from the kitchen area, carrying a small metal pot. He silently set it down on the table.

"I'll help with the cleaning up later," Riko stood up and announced, loud enough for everyone to hear. "The rest of you should go home first. It's getting dark."

**xXx**

Kagami was left alone to take care of Kuroko.

The redhead had offered to carry the smaller boy back to his own home, but Riko had forbid him from doing so in case Kuroko's fever should go up again. She had made sure to inform Kuroko's parents on his whereabouts too, in case they'd start a major manhunt looking for their son.

Kagami failed to understand how Kuroko would look so sick with just a mere fever. He, on the other hand, was barely ever sick. Even if he was, he would still be outside jumping around and playing basketball. Not be knocked out for more than half a day and looking like death as soon as he wakes up.

Kagami sat by the foot of his only couch, staring at Kuroko's peaceful sleeping face without realizing it. Kuroko had always been pale, but looking at him then, he almost seemed bleached white. His breathing was shallow, but at least it was steady. And had he always had such long eyelashes?

Kagami instantly blushed at the thought and shook his head wildly. He was _not_ gay.

Yet there he was, unable to help himself as he stared at his teammate. Sure, they'd been seeing each other almost every day since their first day of high school, but Kagami had never actually took the initiative to stare at Kuroko. He had no reason to.

And now he was bored. There was nothing good on tv. Riko had helped him clean the things up as she said she would before she left with Hyuuga (who, insisted on walking her home lest her father skins the whole team alive if anything would to happen to her). Kagami's mind wandered off. He had never noticed it, but Kuroko had some features that girls would kill for. His pale blue eyes complimented his somehow childlike face. He had a small button of a nose and he was - Kagami never thought he would be saying this, even in his thoughts - _cute_ when he smiled. And the usage of the word cute on males should be illegalized.

Great. There he goes again. Kagami mentally slapped himself. He'd sworn that he would lead a normal healthy life before he flew back to Japan. He was _not going to go homo_.

Despite the screaming protests of his mind, Kagami's eyes kept travelling back to the boy on the couch, as if pulled by some kind of magnetic force. Kuroko slept soundly, totally unaware of Kagami's inner anguish. His fever really was wearing him out.

Kagami inhaled to clear his messed up thoughts before moving to replace the cloth on Kuroko's forehead. He gently, peeled the cloth off, careful not to wake him as he accidentally did earlier.

But Kuroko stirred, feeling the weight shift from the top half of his face. He slowly parted his eyelids, blinking to the illumination. He still felt groggy, but the medication the coach had make him take after his meal had helped lessen his headache. His limbs felt lighter, too.

"..Kagami-kun?" He was instantly aware of the fact that they were alone in the redhead's apartment.

"Ah, you're awake," Kagami fought to keep his voice from wavering, his thoughts haunting him. "Hang on. I'll help put this on your - Ack!" He stopped short as soon as he saw the smaller teen struggling to sit upright. "You shouldn't get up yet!"

"..I'm fine." Kuroko muttered. "I feel a little better now."

He certainly did not _look_ better, but his voice sounded stronger. That alone was convincing enough.

"Umm.. Kagami-kun?"

Kagami blinked, realizing that he was staring. _Again_.

"Y-Yeah?" He prayed hard that he wasn't blushing.

"..It's so cold."

"..eh?"

It took Kagami almost a full minute to process that Kuroko only had his faded t-shirt and shorts on, covered by a piece of blanket. It must've been warmer earlier with the presence of so many people, but the temperature should have dropped after they left.

"Can I.. sit closer to you?"

Blush was definitely rising to Kagami's face. _Is the freaking fever getting to his brain or something?_ He thought.

"Ugh. Just wait. I'll come over," he said, eventually annoyed with Kuroko's weak attempts to stand up. Kagami sat down heavily next to the smaller boy and - _very_ reluctantly after a long time of mentally arguing with himself - wrapped the sheet of blanket around the both of them.

"There," he said, his cheeks feeling warmer and warmer by the second. His heartbeat was going miles per hour. "B-Better?"

"Mm.." Kuroko sighed softly as he leaned on the taller boy, his own heartbeat going off rhythm. "So warm.."

A small part of Kagami's mind still insisted on him pushing Kuroko away and yelling "Dude! I AM NOT GAY!" but completely giving up, he ignored it. He could smell a faint scent of sweat on Kuroko, as well as a tinge of citrus - probably from his morning shower. Kuroko's soft, silky blue hair tickled the skin on his collarbones.

Kagami's heart hammered against his chest, and he was half sure that it could be heard all the way next door.

_Why are you always doing this to me?_ He thought. First _calling yourself my shadow and all and now this._ He averted his gazed to the boy beside him, studying the steady rise and fall of his chest. _Please.. Stop making me.._

Stop making me fall deeper for you.

Kagami had worked hard to keep those feelings under control. He'd pushed them aside for the sake of his basketball games, his reputation as a guy. His pride. He'd forced himself to never lock eyes with Kuroko for more than 10 seconds if he could help it. He'd forced himself to not acknowledge his presence and treat their encounters outside school hours as nothing but simple coincidences. He had forced himself to -

Kagami's thoughts stopped short when his eyes met a pair of blue ones. Kuroko had shifted his position, so he was practically sitting on Kagami's lap if his legs weren't crossed.

Too close. Kuroko was too close for his own good. Kagami was sure his face was only one shade away from matching with the color of his hair. He was unable to look away. Kuroko's eyes were just mesmerizing, as if they were able to look straight into the depths of one's soul.

His fever might've played a part, but Kuroko was more than fully aware of what he was doing. He had never planned for things to go this way, but he knew he could never find a better chance. He'd liked Kagami for months now, and had attempted to confess more than once. But Kuroko would either uncharacteristically chicken out at the last minute, or they were never alone.

Wait. _Like_? Like wasn't exactly the most suitable word to use. You do not feel jealous when a person talks intimately to other people just because you _liked_ him. You would not want to kiss a person so bad that you can almost taste it just because you _liked_ him. You would not want to hold a person so tight to yourself that you would both break just because you _liked_ him.

Unlike Kagami, Kuroko had accepted the fact long ago. He loved the boy named Kagami Taiga.

"Kuro..ko?"

_I'll just let the idiot think that my fever made me do this.._

Kuroko slowly closed the distance between them, pressing his lips gently onto those of his companion's. He could feel Kagami stiffening in surprise, but he didn't care. Kagami's cool lips were bliss to Kuroko's feverish one's.

It ended a little too quick to Kuroko's liking, but he decided that that would do. Kagami should already be freaked out enough.

What the taller boy did after that was beyond anything Kuroko had anticipated. As soon as Kuroko pulled back, Kagami grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him forwards, lips crashing hungrily onto his. Kuroko gasped softly in surprise, his slightly parting lips granting Kagami access. The redhead swiftly slid his tongue in, expertly exploring every millimeter of his partner's wet cave.

They broke apart only for small gulps of oxygen. Kuroko looped his arms around Kagami's neck, deepening the kiss with every intake of air. Kagami seemed to know all the right spots to lick to elect helpless moans from Kuroko; the roof of his mouth, the back of his throat. His hands roamed under Kuroko's shirt, fever-heated skin warming his fingers.

It was as if something in his brain had suddenly clicked back into place. Kagami was suddenly aware of the wrongness of what he was currently doing, and he abruptly pulled back. He retracted his hands as if Kuroko's skin stung him.

_What have I done?_

Kuroko was looking at him questioningly. His face was flushed - probably not just from the fever - and he was panting lightly. A faint trail of saliva hung on the side of his mouth.

"Oh God, Kuroko.." Kagami could've punched himself. "I am so damn sorry! I didn't mean to.."

He trailed off as he watched his companion lick the remains of their kiss with the tip of his tongue - somehow seductively.

"..Why are you apologizing?" Kuroko spoke up, showing no signs of embarrassment except for the pinkish tint on his cheeks. Kagami felt something in him snap.

"For molesting and kissing you, you idiot!" he exploded.

"..What's wrong with that?"

Kagami stared at him disbelievingly. "We are both guys for heaven's sake!" he said exasperatedly. "We are not supposed to be doing this to each other! It's just not natural."

"Then," Kuroko's blue orbs bore into his dark red ones. "Then why did you kiss me back?"

That hit the nail on the head. Kagami could not answer. He couldn't bear to answer. He did not want to admit that he'd loved this stupid emotionless boy for so long. And he absolutely did not want him to know that what he just did was driven by an uncontrolled feeling that he'd buried at the back of his mind ever since he felt different towards him.

"..I like you."

Kagami's attention snapped back towards Kuroko.

"What..?"

"That's why I kissed you," Kuroko said, his tone gradually going softer and softer. "I like you, Kagami. A lot. Ever since the day I decided that I would be your shadow."

The redhead could only stare at him wide-eyed, his mouth agape. His brain struggled to process what he had just barely heard.

Kuroko was in love with him all along?

"B-But.." he stammered, failing to get the words out. "But.."

"We are both males," Kuroko finished for him, his gaze casted on the floor. "Yes, I'm aware of that. I've thought about it more than once, pondering over the consequences. You might hate me. Other people might treat us as freaks. I might not be able to face you again. But even so.."

Kagami heard a soft sniffle.

_Kuroko's… crying?_

"Even so.." Kuroko swallowed, his shoulders trembling from his attempt to hold those stupid tears in. "I couldn't help it. I couldn't bring myself to not love you. I've tried.. but.."

_Heck. What am I doing._

Wanting to hear no more of Kuroko's anguished tone, Kagami gently pulled the smaller boy towards him, wrapping his arms around him in an embrace.

_He fits perfectly in my arms.._

"You know what?" Kagami began, pressing Kuroko's face softly to his chest. "I've been denying myself. I've been telling myself that I'm a guy and that I will not love or even like you. But part of me refused to accept that. Part of me just wanted you, and nothing else." He inhaled deeply once, forcing his voice to not waver at the next embarrassing thing he was going to say. "I really like you too, Kuroko. So much, it hurts."

Kuroko's cheek was pressing against the soft material of his cotton shirt, and he could hear Kagami's rapid heartbeat. He was sure his own was going fast enough to give coronary doctors a heart attack, but he didn't care. All that mattered to him then was that his feelings were returned, and how that particular night might as well be the best night of his entire life.

"..Kagami-kun?"

"Y-yeah?" the redhead tilted his head towards the mess of hair just under his chin.

"Can we.." Kuroko seemed to hesitate for a second. "Can we continue from where we stopped just now?"

Kagami let that sink in. "HAHHHH?"

Kuroko straightened and looked at him with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry," he said, his tone completely unmatched with his expression. "It's okay if you do not want to."

_Damn. He's just so damn cute. _

"What about your fever?" Kagami managed. "It might get worst."

Kuroko gave him a look that obviously meant he could care less about his fever.

"Oh, fine," a sigh escaped Kagami's lips. "But if anything happens to your health after this, I have nothing to do with it."'

Kuroko only had time to let a small smile grace his lips before he was pulled into another kiss. Kagami kissed him as if hungrily devouring something; sliding his tongue in as soon as he had the chance and exploring every nook and cranny of the smaller boy's mouth.

Kagami carefully pushed Kuroko flat on the couch. He slipped his large hands under his shirt, his cold touches tingling his companion's skin. Kagami traced random patterns with his fingers, making Kuroko arch his back upwards, pressing their bodies together.

The kiss ended as Kagami moved to removed Kuroko's shirt. His elbow hit the back of the furniture, and he bit back a curse.

"Damn," he muttered. "This is annoying."

"Shall we do this someplace else?" Kuroko asked, not exactly realizing just how suggestive that sounded.

Kagami stared at him in surprise before breaking into a grin. "Thought you'd never asked."

He climbed off the couch and slid one arm under Kuroko's torso and the other behind his knees, sweeping him up to carry him bridal-style. Not wanting to ruin the mood, they connected their lips again as Kagami blindly made his way to his bedroom.

Kagami lay Kuroko on the soft cushions of his bed and resumed his position. Their lips parted as Kagami once again moved to take off his lover's shirt, revealing pale porcelain-like skin under faded fabric. He tossed the garment somewhere on the floor where it was to be forgotten. He could feel Kuroko shivering under him, possibly half from the cold, and half from anticipation.

Kagami leaned down and placed a trail of butterfly kisses across Kuroko's forehead, brushing his sweat-drenched hair out of the way. His other hand moved to caress every part of Kuroko's skin he could find, making the smaller boy squirm weakly.

"..Hey." Kagami breathed into his ear, his voice unusually husky. "Say.. my name."

Kuroko drew in a sharp breath, feeling Kagami nip the sensitive organ. "T-Taiga.."

Their names were muttered into each other mouths again and again as they engaged in another heated kiss. Tongues brushed together as they fought for dominance. Kagami let his partner enter his mouth this time, impressed with his bold persistence.

Kagami slipped his hand downwards, reaching for Kuroko's semi-hard erection under his layers of lower garments. Kuroko almost bit his tongue as soon as he felt warm heat closing around his shaft.

"Kagami-kun..Wai- _Ah_!"

A wave of pleasure coursed through his body as the redhead expertly worked on his erection. Kagami rubbed his thumb on the tip in circular motions, while the rest of his fingers stroked Kuroko's length at a variety of speeds. He finally settled on a rhythm that made Kuroko shamelessly thrust his hips forwards, his body yearning for friction.

Kagami shifted his body lower, circling his tongue around Kuroko's right nipple before sucking it mercilessly. He pinched and twisted the other nipple with his free hand until it was red and hard.

Kuroko's mind was a mess. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't form coherent sentences even in his mind. The intense feeling of pleasure given to him by Kagami jerking him off was the only thing he could think of. Kuroko felt heat building up at the base of his stomach, and it was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Mm.. Taiga.. More!"

Since when did he know such dirty words?

Kagami smirked at the naughty request. His strokes picked up speed, making Kuroko moan wantonly. Kagami swallowed shakily, working to maintain his self control. He could feel himself straining against the front of his boxers.

"Kagami-kun.. I'm..!"

Feeling unbearably hot down there, Kuroko couldn't hold back any longer. Kagami squeezed once, and felt his companion shudder violently as he released, coating his hand with sticky white liquid. Kuroko panted heavily, exhausted from his orgasm. His cheeks were wonderfully red, and his whole body was drenched with sweat.

Kagami withdrew his soiled hand and held it up, intending to wipe it somewhere. He raised his eyebrows as Kuroko silently grabbed hold of it, bring it towards himself. And if that did not startle Kagami enough, he began licking it all off.

With his half lidded eyes, blushed face and soft moans as he cleaned his hand, Kagami almost - _almost_ came at the sight.

Finishing his task, Kuroko gently pushed Kagami backwards with a single hand, using the other as support to sit up. He pulled his legs towards himself so he was kneeling before him. Then without another word, Kuroko reached for the elastic bands of Kagami's shorts.

"Err..Kuroko?" the redhead asked, completely baffled. "What are you doing?"

Kuroko answered by pulling down his pants.

"Kagami-kun still hasn't released yet.." he said, pointing at Kagami's rock-hard erection. Kagami blushed self-consciously.

"I guess.. I'll do it myself later -"

Kagami shuddered as he felt Kuroko lick his shaft slowly from base to tip before shoving the whole thing into his mouth. Kuroko gagged from the size of it, but he kept doing his best to make his lover feel good; nibbling on the sides, sucking the tip, brushing his tongue against it.

"Kuroko..stop," Kagami panted, feeling himself slowly drown in ecstasy as he bucked his hips forward slightly. "I can't hold it in anymore."

But that only gave the smaller male more determination. Kuroko pushed himself further forward, taking in Kagami as much as he could. Helpless tears filled his eyes as he choked for air, but he did not let go.

The contractions of the muscles of Kuroko's throat drove Kagami over his limit. He bit his lip as he came - long and hard, his semen filling Kuroko's mouth to the brim.

"Ack! Spit it out!" Kagami said as he pulled himself free. Kuroko's cheeks were puffed up, Kagami's cum overflowing flow his mouth. Kuroko coughed lightly, but he swallowed everything in several big gulps.

"Oi Kuroko!"

"I'm alright," Kuroko answered, straightening up. He wiped his back of his hand against his mouth and yawned. "But I am.. kinda tired.."

_Well, can't blame him._ Kagami thought, pulling his pants back on. "We should call it a night."

Kuroko was already on the verge of passing out. Kagami felt a smile tugging his lips as he leaned forward to place a light kiss on Kuroko's cheek. "Just a sec. Put on your shirt before you freeze to death tonight."

Kuroko had already started snoring softly by the time Kagami finished helping him put his shirt on. Ignoring the dirtied sheets and garments, Kagami climbed on and settled down next to him, feeling the smaller boy snuggle closer.

"…I love you, Taiga."

Kagami wasn't sure if Kuroko was conscious when he blurted that out, but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around his small frame, and whispered;

"I love you, too, Tetsuya."


End file.
